


Champion of the Sea (COMPLETE)

by Sboyle92



Series: Lady of the Sea Series [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Female Percy Jackson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2018-08-30 01:24:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8513410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sboyle92/pseuds/Sboyle92
Summary: Persephone “Perci” Jackson’s journey continues in this story where she encounters many challenges. Will she stay and find love in Middle Earth or will she only find heartbreak and betrayal and return to Earth? Find out in the second of the Lady of the Sea Series.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

“How close is the pack?” Thorin asked as Bilbo began to race down the path from where he had been.

“Too close. A couple of leagues, no more. But that's not the worst of it.” Bilbo said, breathing heavily from not just the excercise but also the fear that Perci could feel radiating from him. Concerned, she put her hand on his shoulder but Bilbo didn’t glance at her or even relax as he kept trying to talk.

“Have the Wargs picked up our scent?”

“Not yet. But they will do. We have another problem.” Bilbo said still breathing heavily.

“Did they see you? They saw you.” Gandalf immediately assumed. Perci rolled her eyes and sighed, curse the ignorance of men! Bilbo was trying to tell them something, that might be important. 

“No, that's not it.” Bilbo said. 

“What did I tell you? Quiet as a mouse. Excellent burglar material.” Gandalf boasted to the dwarves. The dwarves started to nod and chuckle as they began to chatter amongst themselves.

“Hush it, all of you! Bilbo is trying to tell us something!” Perci scolded them. They all looked down in embarrassment, except for Gandalf whom just looked at Bilbo, waiting for him to speak. 

Bilbo shot his tall friend a thankful smile. “I’m trying to tell you there is something else out there.

“What form did it take? Like a bear?” Gandalf said, his face coming devoid of emotion, as if he was afraid of the words coming out of his mouth. All of the dwarves, Perci, and Bilbo, jerked their heads around to stare at their wizard companion. 

“Ye... Yes, but bigger. Much bigger.” Bilbo said. All eyes were still upon the old wizard.

“You knew about this beast?” Bofur said.

“I say we double back.” Dwalin said.

“And be run down by a pack of Orcs?” Thorin said. They all started murmmuring and arguing, trying to come up with a plan that wouldn’t involve them getting killed.

Perci saw Gandalf walk away a little bit from the group, towards the trees in the distance, before he paused as if he had a thought and turned back around. “There is a house… it's not far from here, where we might take refuge.”

Thorin moved towards Gandalf and rolled his eyes slightly when he spoke. He was getting tired of vague wizards. “Whose house? Are they friend or foe?”

“Neither. He will help us or… he will kill us.” Gandalf said, causing the dwarves and hobbit to shift uneasily and glance at each other. Perci, used to these types of things with the gods and goddesses of her world, didn’t really think anything of it. 

“What choice do we have?” Perci asked, sighing and tightening anything that could become loose because she had a feeling that she was going to be running soon.

Before Gandalf could answer, something else did for them, and it sounded very close. 

The beast’s roar sounded like something the T-Rex from Jurrasic World, one of the last movies Perci had been able to see before she was brought to this world, and a grizzly bear’s roar. 

Everyone of them had jerked their head to look up the path Bilbo had ran down just a few moments ago, trying to see if the beast was even now charging down towards them. 

“None.” Gandalf said.

>linebreak<

They ran through the forest, over a river, and over a grassy field, before running through another forest, hearing the breaking of branches and debris behind them along with another roar from the beast. As they broke out of the trees, they could see a hut encircled by a wall and vegetation in the distance, causing them to run even faster… But not as fast as Bombur, it seemed because he was passing everyone of them, including Gandalf and Perci whom had been in the lead. Perci let out a light, breathless laugh, when he did so, but didn’t say anything when she and Gandalf paused to wave the other dwarves through, looking back to see the large bear break from the trees and charge at them. Perci, shocked at the sped and size of the bear, quickly went towards the dwarves whom were having trouble opening the door, undoing the latch and hussling every dewarf, Bilbo, and Gandalf in before diving in herself and throwing the door shut just in time for the bear to slam into the closed, latched doors. 

Breathing heavily, Perci saw Gandalf remove his wizard’s hat and set it on the table as the dwarves went to explore the dining room and the stalls that held all types of farm animals, with bees, mice, and other animals roaming freely.

Thorin, still breathing heavily, turned to Gandalf. “What is that?”

“That is our host.” Here everyone in the room paused in their movements to stare at the wizard, in Perci’s case, to glare. “His name is Beorn. And he's a skin-changer. Sometimes he's a huge black bear. Sometimes he's a great strong man. The bear is unpredictable… but the man can be reasoned with. However… he is not overfond of Dwarves.”

“Who ever is?” Perci grumbled from beside Bilbo, causing him to cover his mouth with his hand to hide his smile. Fili and Kili whom were standing on the other side of Perci elbowed her in the ribs, causing her to smile at them. “Even you two have to agree, you dwarves are really stubborn when you have made your mind’s up about something.” Fili and Kili agreed with her, dwarves were stubborn as a rock, especially their Uncle Thorin.

“He's leaving.” Ori said, looking through a small hole by the door. Dori panicked and jerked his brother away. 

“Come away from there. It's not natural. None of it. It's obvious. He's under some...dark spell.” Dori said, glancing up at Gandalf as he began to walk past. Gandalf paused and looked down at him, opening his mouth to rebuke him, but his friend spoke before he could.

“Don't be a fool, Dori. He’s under no enchantment but his own,” Perci told the dwarf gently. Dori nodded and led Ori in the direction that Nori had gone.

“All right, now get some sleep. All of you. You'll be safe here tonight. I hope.” Gandalf said, wondering off somewhere else.

None of them were brave enough to just eat the skin-changer’s food so they lied down hungry, until Perci remembered that she had food in her bag. By the Valar, she was such a Sweed-Brain!

Reaching into her bag, she pulled out several strips of beef jerky silently and turned to Bombur whom had his back facing towards her and was the closest dwarf to her.

“Bombur?” she whispered. He hmm’d and waited for her to continue. When she didn’t he turned over to look at her. She smiled and held up three long strips of beef jerky with a raised eyebrow. Bombur’s eyes widened in delight, even as his large stomach gave out a large rumble, showing his hunger. She handed them to him and he quickly started to eat them. Perci stood up and started passing them out to the rest of the company, several of them giving their appreciation for the food. After they had all had some beef jerky, she stuck her hand back in her bag, some of the dwarves that were watching her, widened their eyes when they saw her stick her arm all the way up to her shoulder without any resistance.

“I think I have something else in here that you all might enjoy. It is not dwarvish mead nor hobbit ale, it is a human drink, whiskey they call it, and I think I have enough for us all to get a little buzz going.” All of the dwarves sat up, eager for the fire of alcohol to wet their throats, after having none for several weeks, the last time being in the Shire at Bilbo’s house. Finally, Perci seemed to find what she had been feeling for because she began to take out four bottles of Grey Goose Whiskey that she had begged the Valar to give her every few years or so since she didn’t like most of the alcohol served in Middle-Earth. She also took out glasses for everyone and split everything equally between the fourteen of them, since Gandalf and Bilbo were somewhere else in the hut doing something. 

They all drank until the four bottles were gone and they had more than a light buzz going on as Bifur, Ori, Fili, and kili, were passed out drunk and Bombur, Gloin, Bofur, Nori, and Dori, were about ready to join them. The fourteen companions just drank and talked until sleep overcame them. As soon as they fell asleep, Perci noticed sluggishly that Bilbo had joined them and was sleeping on the other side of her while Bombur had reclaimed her otherside. A slight smile crossed her lips as her eyes drifted closed. It is going to hurt in the morning.


	2. Chapter 2

I was thinking a little bit on this and wanted to get everyone’s opinoin on this, so how would you all feel about me doing a femHarry Potter and Hobbit crossover? Do you hate it? Love it? Let me know!

Rose Lily Potter has had weird dreams for as long as she can remember about magical races like wizards, elves, dwarves, and these little people called hobbits… When at age 11 she is brought to Hogwarts, she thinks that she had just been dreaming about the Wizarding World this whole time but she is proved wrong when she encounters valentine giving dwarfs and money hoarding goblins…She constantly is dreaming about a tall, long blonde haired man with a crown perched upon his head, and with pointy ears that brought a sense of familiarity to Rose, along with longing… Which brings to a question to Rose’s mind: to follow the road that her dreams is showing her that leads to the pointy eared man or to follow the path that is expected of her by the whole Wizarding World?

Oh, and one more thing… Should I let Thorin, Fili, and Kili die or should they live?

Champion of the Sea Chapter 2:   
Perci awoke with the sun streaming in onto her face with a faint pounding in her head and the sound of movement from the dwarves around her. Sitting up and stretching her stiff muscles, she looked over to see most of the company had gathered around the table in the kitchen part of the house where a large hairy man was serving breakfast. Perci stood and walked over to join them, combing her hair with her fingers to get rid of some of the unruliness of it. 

“So you are the one they call Oakenshield. Tell me… why is Azog… the Defiler hunting you?” Beorn said, after he had poured Fili and some others some milk.

“You know of Azog? How?” Thorin said, turning to address the skinchanger for the first time. Beorn turned away from the dwarf and the others whom had tuned into the conversation. Perci, having had seen that there was no room left at the table, just grabbed a couple pieces of fruit and a couple pieces of bread from the table and stood, leaning against a post, as she listened to the man speak, her heart was going out to the lonely, scarred man. “My people were the first to live in the mountains… before the Orcs came down from the North. The Defiler killed most of my family.” Beorn moved, cupping the jug of milk that he was still holding with both of his hands, a slight clink! echoing through the room. Perci’s eyes immediately zeroed in on the shackle and a couple of chain links on his left wrist. Perci felt sorrow consume her. “But some he… enslaved. Not for work, you understand… but for sport.”

By this time, Beorn began to circle the table, everyone’s eyes locked onto him. They were all riveted with the tragic history of Beorn’s people. Even though Perci knew this, knew all of the horrible things that had happened, it was still heart wrenching to hear a firsthand account of the near massacre. “Caging skin-changers… and torturing them seemed to amuse him.”

“There are others like you?” Bilbo asked, his curiousity getting the better of him as Beorn had paused to pour some milk into Ori’s cup.

“Once there were many.” Beorn and Perci said at the same time. Everyone looked over at Perci, startled, especailly Beorn as he had expected none to know any thing about the history of skinchangers. Gandalf and Radagast had told Beorn about this woman, about how she was the Champion of the Valar, and a Queen of her own slice of Middle Earth. Looking into her eyes now, he could see it. 

“And now?” Bilbo asked. Perci answered, glancing at Beorn as he turned away from the table.

“Now there is only one.”

“You need to reach… the mountain before the last days of autumn.” Beorn said, changing the subject and sitting down in a large chair.

“Before Durin's Day falls. Yes.” Gandalf said from where he had been sitting off to the side and smoking his weed pipe without a peep coming from him so far that morning, which Perci had found suspicious. She knew that when Gandalf got quiet, it was time to get worried. 

“You are running out of time.” Beorn responded to the wizard.

“Which is why we must go through Mirkwood.” Gandalf replied. 

“A darkness lies upon that forest. Fell things creep beneath those trees. There is an alliance between the Orcs of Moria… and the Necromancer in Dol Guldur. I would not venture there… except in great need.”

“We will take the Elven Road. That path is still safe.”

“”Safe"? The Wood Elves of Mirkwood… are not like their kin. They're less wise… and more dangerous. But it matters not.” Beorn said, causing Thorin, whom had begun to turn his back to their conversation turned around and met the skinchanger’s eyes. 

“What do you mean?” Thorin said.

“These lands are crawling with Orcs. Their numbers are growing. And you are on foot. You will never reach… the forest alive.” There was silence and then Beorn abruptly stood up causing everyone but Perci and Gandalf to shift nervously as the large man started to come around the table slowly towards their king as he spoke. “I don't like Dwarves. They're greedy...and blind.” Here he paused in walking and picked up a white mouse that was on the table sniffing for crumbs. He cupped the small creature in his hand “Blind to the lives of those they deem… lesser than their own.” By this time he was standing about two feet away from Thorin, nothing in between the two. “But Orcs I hate more. What do you need?”

>linebreak<

“Go now. While you have the light.” Beorn said as he helped them all saddle the horses.

“Beorn!” Perci said, coming up behind him with a map of Middle Earth in her hands. He turned to her, surprised and looked at the map that she practically shoved into his hands. “When you are ready to leave this place, and are looking for peace, follow this map, it will lead you to my kingdom where those whom guard it will let you in. No orcs, goblins, or even the Necromancer of Dol Godur can touch or even look at Atlantis, my kingdom. I offer you, assylum, as you have offered us here. This map will lead you there, and all you will have to do to have your creatures follow is say these words to them: Και μετά στην Ατλαντίδα*.” Beorn, still surprised and a little stunned that she would offer him this, repeated the words back to her until he obviously got the pronunciation right. He smiled at her, understanding that he would no longer have to live in fear of Azog taking him prisoner again. 

“I thank you, my lady. It will truly be an honor to see your Kingdom of Atlantis Radagast and Gandalf told me about when they came to visit me here throughout the years. I think I might start to travel that way after everything I need to do here is done.” Beorn turned and held the reins of the horse that hadn’t been mounted yet for Perci as she swung nimbly into the saddle and took the reins from her new friend with a nod that he returned. Beorn knew that he could never repay the Champion of the Valar, the Queen of Atlantis, for what she had given him, but he could certaintly try. 

“Your hunters are not far behind.” Beorn warned as he smelt the wind that had shifted, bringing with it the growing foul smell of orcs. They began to direct the horses into a fast canter across the grassy plain towards the large, dark forest that even from this distance Perci could feel the wrongness of the forest. 

In no time at all they reached a small opening that looked like a path in between the tall trees. Gandalf had dismounted by the time all of them had come to a stop and had wondered onto the path towards a stone table that jutted from the ground. The rest of them had remained on the back of their horses because even the dwarves could feel something emanating from the forest.

“The Elven Gate.” Gandalf said. He turned around and raised his voice to be heard by the dwarves, hobbit, and Perci. “Here lies our path… through Mirkwood.”

“No sign of the Orcs. We have luck on our side.” Dwalin said as he had been scanning the horizon and watching their backs since they had left Beorn’s home. He dismounted, causing the others to follow suit. At Dwalin’s words, however, Perci noticed a dark look cross over the wizard’s face even when his eyes trailed to a rocky hill a little ways away where a bear shaped figure had just appeared and seemed to be waiting for something. Perci, realizing that it was in fact Beorn, smiled at the sight. 

“Set the ponies loose. Let them return to their master.” Gandalf commanded. The dwarves and Perci began to do so as Bilbo went to stand a little bit behind the wizard. 

“This forest… feels… sick. As if a disease lies upon it. Is there no way around?” Bilbo asked Gandalf.

“Not unless we go 200 miles north. Or twice that distance… south.” Gandalf said as he walked further into the woods towards a statue covered in weeds and vines. He began to hear Lady Galadriel’s voice in his mind.

“Something moves in the shadows unseen… hidden from our sight. Every day it grows in strength. Beware the Necromancer. He is not what he seems.” Gandalf, his hand shaking, removed a long branch from the statue where he could see something red behind it on the statue, and when he did, it caused Gandalf to stumble back and groan. For it was the eye of Sauron. “If our Enemy has returned, we must know. Go to the tombs in the mountains.”

“The High Fells. So be it.” Gandalf said, coming to a decision. He raced out of the forest just in time to see most of the horses be released and sent back the way they came, with only Gandalf’s horse left. “Not my horse! I need it!” 

“What?” came from several members of the company’s mouths. 

“You're not leaving us?” Bilbo said, the dread of going into the dark forest instantly doubled as fear of not having the wizard with them began to consume him.

“I would not do this unless I had to.” Gandalf said as he began to walk past the hobbit but he paused and looked down at Bilbo. “You've changed… Bilbo Baggins. You're not the same Hobbit as the one who left the Shire.”

“I was going to tell you. I… found something in the Goblin tunnels.” Bilbo said, his fingers in his front pocket. Perci whom had come to stand beside her two friends, began to feel a dark presence, one that rivaled that of Kronos and Gaea, surround her and she could tell that Gandalf did too as his hand on his wizard’s staff turned white with the strength of his grip. 

“Found what? What did you find?” Gandalf asked. Bilbo removed his hand from his pocket, and instantly the dark presence dissipated but the feeling still lingered in Perci’s bones. 

“My courage.” Bilbo said, catching Perci’s attention. She could tell when someone lied, a skill that the learned from interacting with the wizards for so long, and if she could tell, then so could Gandalf, that Bilbo had just lied and that whatever Bilbo had in his pocket now, would bring nothing good from its discovery.

“Good. Well, that's good. You'll need it.” Gandalf said, not having time to interragate the hobbit although he gave Perci a look that she could easily interpret as he walked passed her to his horse. Gandalf wanted her to keep a close eye upon Bilbo and his actions. 

“I'll be waiting for you at the overlook, before… the slopes of Erebor. Keep the map and key safe. Do not enter that mountain without me. This is not the Greenwood of old. The very air of the forest is heavy with illusion. It'll seek to enter your mind and lead you astray.” Gandalf told Thorin.

“"Lead us astray”? What does that mean?” Bilbo questioned, worrying even more.

“You must stay on the path. Do not leave it. If you do, you'll never… find it again.” He began to gallop away. He shouted out one more piece of advice. “No matter what may come, stay on… the path!”

Thorin began to take the lead as the heavens began to pour down upon them.

“Come on. We must reach the mountain before the sun sets on Durin’s Day.” Thorin said. They all began to follow him, Bilbo and Perci being the last. “It is our one chance to find the hidden door.” 

And with that, they started walking through the creepy evil forest, but Perci couldn’t help but feel their was a beacon of light somewhere at the end of the road. What Perci didn’t know was that her life, her very existence was about to change.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I was thinking a little bit on this and wanted to get everyone’s opinoin on this, so how would you all feel about me doing a femHarry Potter and Hobbit crossover? Do you hate it? Love it? Let me know!

Rose Lily Potter has had weird dreams for as long as she can remember about magical races like wizards, elves, dwarves, and these little people called hobbits… When at age 11 she is brought to Hogwarts, she thinks that she had just been dreaming about the Wizarding World this whole time but she is proved wrong when she encounters valentine giving dwarfs and money hoarding goblins…She constantly is dreaming about a tall, long blonde haired man with a crown perched upon his head, and with pointy ears that brought a sense of familiarity to Rose, along with longing… Which brings to a question to Rose’s mind: to follow the road that her dreams is showing her that leads to the pointy eared man or to follow the path that is expected of her by the whole Wizarding World?

Oh, and one more thing… Should I let Thorin, Fili, and Kili die or should they live?

“The path turns this way.” Thorin said from the front of the group. Perci had begun to feel dizzy since they had entered the forest. But she knew that there was light at the end of the tunnel, she could feel it in her soul. Perci faintly could hear what her companions said but couldn’t tell their voices apart as she followed them, getting a faint sense of them getting lost. 

“Air. I need air.”

“My head, it's swimming!”

“What's happening? Keep moving.”

“Nori… why have we stopped?”

“The path… it's disappeared.”

“What's going on?”

“We've lost the path! Find it. All of you, look. Look for the path!”

“I don't remember this bit.”

“None of it's familiar. It's got to be here.”

“What hour is it?”

“I do not know. I do not even know what day it is. Is there no end to this accursed forest?!”  
.  
“Look. A tobacco pouch. There’s Dwarves in these woods. Dwarves from the Blue Mountains, no less. This is exactly the same as mine.”

Perci heard a dwarf’s voice say before she felt a slight sting in her back and fell into darkness as she was dragged into the darkness without her companions noticing.

>linebreak<

“Because it is yours. Do you understand? We're going around in circles. We are lost.” Bilbo exclaimed.

“We are not lost. We keep heading east.” Thorin said, the forest magic getting into his mind and the others of the company.

“But which way is east? We've lost the sun.” 

“I thought you were the expert.”

Bilbo began to climb a tree without the dwarves noticing as he figured out if he can see the sun, he can figure out what way was east.

He could faintly hear Thorin speaking below.

“Enough! Quiet! All of you! We're being watched.” Thorin commanded because Bilbo didn’t give Thorin’s words a second thought as he began to shout to his companions below.

“I can see a lake! And a river. And the Lonely Mountain. We're almost there! Can you hear me? I know which way to go! Hello? Hello.” Bilbo called out as he came down but all of the dwarves were gone, but there were drag marks leading into the brush so Bilbo followed it, his hand in his pocket where the ring was. He came around a corner and immediately ducked back as he saw these gigantic spiders wrapping his friends in white cocoons. Bilbo took a deep breath and then slipped the ring onto his finger, it was up to him to save his friends could he counted enough white sacks to be the dwarves and one that could only be Perci because Bilbo could faintly remember Perci having disappeared before he had climbed the tree.

Bilbo slowly went around the corner again and began to tiptoe silently towards the closest cocoon. He noticed that the spiders seemed to be communicating in some language that he couldn’t understand and were snapping and hissing at each other. 

>linebreak<

Perci slowly came to and opened her eyes to see a white film like substance surrounding her, slightly claustrophobic, she pulled a dagger from her belt and hearing the sounds of battle on the outside of her white prison, cut sticky substance from her waist to her head. She saw a strong, sturdy hand appear with the royal ring of Erebor - it was Thorin. Perci had never been so releived to see the stubborn dwarf in her entire life. she put her hand that wasn’t holding her knife in his and he helped her out of her white prison with Fili and Kili cutting away the cocoon from around her leges. 

Now free, Perci looked around to see the others of the company, minus Bilbo for some reason, fighting off large spiders. By the Valar! The Athena kids would have a field day with these monsters! Perci exchanged glances with Thorin and the Dwarf Princes before the four of them went to join them. Then, all of a sudden, arrows started to hit the spiders that were attacking them from all sides. Tall, dark haired elves jumped over some of the dwarves and cut down the spiders that were now running away. The dwarves tried to help them, but soon found themselves with swords leveled at their necks from the dark haired elves. Perci saw as a dark red haired female elf joined her comrades in the fight against the spiders as well as a pale, blonde haired male elf that Perci felt drawn to even though she couldn’t see any of his features besides his hair because of his fast movements. 

One spider began to charge the now defenseless Kili as he had just thrown his last knife and he begged for the she-elf to give him a weapon but she said, “If you think I'm giving you… a weapon, Dwarf… you're mistaken.” as she threw her dagger straight into the skull of the last spider in the clearing.

The pale haired elf gestured for other elves to search the dwarves and was going to gesture for the red haired elf to do so to Perci when their eyes met. 

And when their eyes met, it seemed like their whole lives had just changed and they now revolved around the other. Perci saw shock and love immediately appear in the elf’s eyes as he reached for her hand to draw her from the grumbling dwarves that were still being searched by the elves. Only two other people even saw what had happened and that was Thorin and the she-elf. And neither said anything as the male elf drew Perci close to his side, raising her hand to kiss the back of it, his eyes never leaving her face. 

“I have waited for a very, very long time to meet you. My name is Legolas Greenleaf, son of Thranduil, Prince of the Mirkwood. May I have the honor of knowing your name?” Legolas murmured. Perci smiled at him, love filling her very being as she now understood what the prophecy that Rachel had foretold meant. She had found her One, her soulmate, the one being that would love her unconditionally and to the end of time. 

“And I have waited for you as well, even though I didn’t know it. My name is Persephone, Queen of Atlantis, Champion of three Valar Lords.” It proved how instantly the pull was between the two as Legolas didn’t even blink an eye at her titles and vise versa with Perci. Legolas just smiled widely and drew her into his side, wrapping an arm around her waist and kissing her forehead instinctively as he watched Tauriel, Captain of the Guard, draw the attention away from the two as he began to interrogate the dwarves that were looking at Perci with blank expressions on their faces. 

“B'ey! Give it back! That's private!” Gloin said as Tauriel withdrew a gold round object from his pocket, and when she opened it, saw two very hairy dwarves.

“Who is this? Your brother?” Tauriel said, slightly mocking even though she knew that dwarf women had beards as well, even if they weren’t as thick and long as their male counterparts. 

“That is my wife!” Gloin said, insulted.

“And what is this horrid creature? A Goblin-mutant?” Tauriel said, examining the other picture. She had forgotten how much fun it was to antagonize dwarves. 

“That's my wee lad, Gimli.” Tauriel just rolled her eyes and put it back into his pocket before turning when one of the other elves handed her an unsheathed sword that they had taken from Thorin. Oh, yes, Tauriel and every elf there had recognized the dwarf, seeing his father and grandfather in him. She examined the elf blade closely, reading the name inscribed there and jerked her head to look at the dark dwarf.

“Where did you get this?” She demanded. Legolas drew his attention from the almost silent conversation he was having with his One at the Captain’s tone. Seeing the blade in her hand, and remembering his lessons, immediately knew what the sword was in a split second. 

“It was given to me.” Thorin defended himself as the elves all stared him down. 

“Not just a thief, but a liar as well.” Tauriel said, and then motioned for the other elves to start leading their prisoners back towards the way that they had came, Legolas leading the way with Perci as they still conversed quietly between each other. 

Only one dwarf realized they were missing one of their own. Bofur hissed at Thorin as he was marched past him. “Thorin, where's Bilbo?” causing Thorin to begin to panic as he thought about the loss of his hobbit friend. Thorin’s mind was plagued with worry for Bilbo as well as his company as they were led further into the Mirkwood. Thorin just knew that he wasn’t going to like what was on the other end of this path.


	4. Chapter 4

As Tauriel and two other elves escorted Thorin to the throne room where their king was awaiting them and the other elves escorted the dwarves to the dungeons, Legolas led Perci to the royal gardens to spend some time with his One. He led her to a bench situated around the fountain dedicated to Varda, the Queen of the Valar and the Star-Queen. He held her hands as he sat next to her, his sharp blue eyes drinking in every feature of his One.

“Legolas?” Perci asked, still slightly puzzled on how her entire outlook of the world changed so quickly, and in a matter of a few minutes!

“Yes, love?”

“What is this… connection, that we have? I know that we are each other’s Ones, but I do not understand how we can be so connected. Please, explain.” He smiled at her, his memory traveling back to when his mother was still alive and when she was telling him about her and his father’s connection.

“It is said that with every being that is born in Middle Earth, they will have a counterpart somewhere. And that when these two beings come into contact, a connection will instantly form between them. My mother explained it to me many years ago when she still lived. She told me that even though her and my father had an instant connection, like ours, and felt love for each other quickly, she said that they didn’t fall completely in love until they knew everything about the other and even then, they fell a little more in love with each other everyday, even when they argued and fought with each other. We are meant to be together, Persephone, and, even if it will take years to do so, I look forward to spending the rest of my life with in anyway that you will have me.” Legolas said, moving from the bench and moving to kneel on one knee in front of her, but still not letting go of her hands once. Perci, now understanding somewhat the bond that she and her One now shared. 

“Legolas, you say that we need to learn more about each other? Well let’s play a game called twenty questions…” 

(I am thinking of doing a oneshot for this part, but I can’t think of twenty questions that Perci would ask Legolas and vice versa. So if some of you could help me out, that would be great! Thanks)

>linebreak<

“Some may imagine that a noble quest is at hand. A quest to reclaim a homeland… and slay a dragon. I myself suspect a more prosaic motive. Attempted burglary. Or something of that ilk. You have found…” here Thranduil paused as he examined the dwarf’s expressive face “...a way in. You seek that which would… bestow upon you the right to rule. The King's Jewel. The Arkenstone. It is precious to you beyond measure. I understand that. There are gems in the mountain that I too desire. White gems… of pure starlight. I offer you my help.” Thranduil said with a bow of his head.

“I am listening.”

“I will let you go… if you but return what is mine.” Thranduil offered.

“A favor for a favor.” Thorin said, confirming what Thranduil said, and began to look contemplative. 

“You have my word. One king to another.” Thranduil said.

Thorin didn’t speak for a moment, but his anger and hatred towards the elf got the better of him, not even thinking twice about his next words. “I would not trust Thranduil… the great king… to honor his word… should the end of all days be upon us! You… who lack all… honor! I have seen how you treat your friends. We came to you once, starving, homeless… seeking your help. But you turned your back! You turned away from the suffering of my people… and the inferno that destroyed us.”

Thorin’s words angered the elf king and as Thranduil’s face got close to Thorin’s the elf magic that covered Thranduil’s face disappeared for a moment, revealing scars on one side of his perfect face and his blinded eye. “Do not talk to me of dragon fire. I know… its wrath and ruin. I have faced… the great serpents of the North. I warned your… grandfather of what his greed would summon. But he would not listen. You are just like him. Stay here if you will… and rot. A hundred years is a mere blink… in the life of an Elf. I'm patient. I can wait. And someone send for Legolas! He should have been here an hour ago!” Thranduil ordered, even as the dwarf king was dragged towards the dungeons, cursing up a storm. 

>linebreak<

“My prince Legolas!” a voice shouted faintly in the distance, interrupting Legolas and Perci from their laughter and conversation. Legolas sighed, remembering his impatient father. They heard footsteps coming closer and coming up the path of well cared for vegetation was a young elf in servant clothing walking briskly towards them. Legolas rose, his action also bringing Perci to her feet which made Legolas instinctively wrap an arm around her waist to bring her closer. “My prince Legolas! Your father has summoned you to the throne room!”

Legolas sighed again but nodded his acceptance, causing the servant to only spare a glance at Perci before he turned around and speed walked back the way that he had come. 

“Well, I guess it is no time like the present to meet your father, Legolas,” Perci said, amusement obvious in her voice at Legolas’s obvious dread. He rolled his eyes, having grown used to his One’s amusement about odd things. He began to lead her towards the throne room, telling her a little more about his father.

“My father isn’t very affectionate, especially since my mother died. He might come off as a cold king, but he is my father and he has protected his people for many years, even though he longs to sail to the Undying Lands to be with my mother, so that I might have the chance to learn and grow up without having the pressure of being king. I doubt any of the guards or even Tauriel have told him about you, because I doubt even they noticed what had happened, so don’t take his first words towards you to heart.” He murmured into her ear. A shiver traveled through Perci’s body when she felt his breath on her ear, but she shook it off when she saw him smirk out of the corner of her eye and she couldn’t retaliate as they were just outside a large set of doors that obviously led into the throne room. 

Perci wasn’t worried though because if she could face down Kronos and Gaia, she could face down her One’s father. I’m not nervous, nope not at all…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Sorry everyone for the long wait! I had gotten into a very bad car accident on Tuesday morning and ruined my car beyond repair…. I could have died because the gas tank had been indented, which could have exploded, or I could have flipped my car and gotten seriously injured. But luckily I just had a concussion and some bruises so I am alright now. So I am just publishing what I had done on Monday night but haven’t had the chance to publish it because I just got out of the hospital today. And I am also going to be publishing the first chapter of the femHarry and Hobbit crossover sometime tonight as well as a new story that I thought of. Here is the summaries for both:

femHarry/Hobbit Crossover - Am I dreaming again? - Love Interest: Thranduil  
Rose Lily Potter has had weird dreams for as long as she can remember about magical races like wizards, elves, dwarves, and these little people called hobbits… When at age 11 she is brought to Hogwarts, she thinks that she had just been dreaming about the Wizarding World this whole time but she is proved wrong when she encounters valentine giving dwarfs and money hoarding goblins…She constantly is dreaming about a tall, long blonde haired man with a crown perched upon his head, and with pointy ears that brought a sense of familiarity to Rose, along with longing… Which brings to a question to Rose’s mind: to follow the road that her dreams is showing her that leads to the pointy eared man or to follow the path that is expected of her by the whole Wizarding World?

femPercy/Justice League (Cartoon 2001-2006 version) - title unknown - Love Interest: Batman  
Persephone Jackson, daughter of Posiedon, hero of Olympus, has had a penpal for years, whom is her best friend, even before she knew that she was a demigod and even after befriending Grover, Annabeth, and the rest. (Perci is turning 20 when she is kidnapped by Hera for the Giant War, not 17/18 in the books, Batman is around 28/29). After the Giant War and learning that very few of her close friends survived, Perci gets into contact with BWayneGM after almost a year of silence, to see if they can finally meet, whom accepts gladly, neither knowing that their whole worlds are about to change. 

Champion of the Sea:  
Legolas and Perci entered the throne room and Perci immediately noticed the tale, pale haired figure standing with their back to them by a tall throne. As the two moved forward, the male elf turned and his stern expression became even more when his eyes fell upon Perci.

“Legolas, who is this? Another prisoner?” Thranduil, because whom else would address his son in such a manner, asked. Legolas stiffened and tightened his hold upon his One.

“Father, this is Lady Persephone of Atlantis, Champion of the Valar, and my One.” 

At his words, Thranduil’s eyes widened a fraction before he regained his composure. He came closer to them, a mere three feet away from Perci. “You say she is from Atlantis? A mythical island that none know the whereabouts that is ruled over by a queen and is guarded by monsters? Don’t be a fool, Legolas, Atlantis is merely a fable!” He snapped, not even thinking of the possiblity that this slip of a girl was his son’s One! “And to top it off, she has the nerve to lie to you, my son, about where she is from! And on top of it all, Champion of the Valar, bah! Don’t take me for a fool!” 

Perci couldn’t believe the disrespect that this elf just showed her. Even after his son had annoucned that she was his One.

Legolas was furious. How dare his father disrespect his One! If someone would have done that to his mother, they would have been beheaded in a heartbeat. “Father-” Legolas started, his voice seething with such anger that it caused his father to look at him with surprise covering his usual cold and cruel self. But Perci cut in, refusing to let Legolas create a rift between himself and his father. She could tell how much Legolas loved his father and that his father’s words had cut deep into him. 

“Legolas.” Perci murmured. Legolas stopped immediately and looked down at her, and Thranduil whom was watching his son’s expression closely, transformed into pure love as soon as the two’s eyes connected. Legolas sighed and nodded, reluctantly releasing Perci as she took a step forward away from Legolas and towards the king, putting herself in between the two.

“King Thradnuil of the Mirkwood, my name, as Legolas said, is Persephone of Atlantis, Champion of the Valar. And what he said is true, I am the Queen of Atlantis, controller of earth and water, and I am his One.” As Perci had begun to speak, once again her anger began to get the better of her as the grounds began to shake slightly, just enough for the elves in the room to feel it. Thranduil gazed upon the woman in front of him, recalling what he had been told by two wizards and Lady Galadriel and Lord Elrond about the mysterious ruler of Atlantis. He had heard rumors in the trees of the mysterious ruler traveling through Middle Earth but had dismissed them. But here, the proof was right in front of him. This woman was his son’s One and her claims of whom she was was also clear as the symbol of the Valar appeared on her brow for just a brief moment before disappearing just as fast as it had appeared. 

But when the symbol disappeared, the shaking stopped. Thranduil watched, without saying anything as his son stepped up and wrapped his arms around his One, both of them watching him, waiting for his words.

“I see.” He began, turning and walking back up to his throne, sitting down, his expression once again hard and cold. “I am sorry for any disrespect that I have caused, my lady, my son. It is a great honor to have you with us, especially with my son as your One, Queen Peresephone. We shall have to celebrate, especially since this evening is the Celebration of Stars (IDK if that is what it is called in the movie, I haven’t checked). I would like to invite you as our guest of honor.”

Perci agreed and was led to a private bedchamber by Legolas to freshen up and to get ready for the feast. Perci couldn’t help but worry as she left the throne room, about her dwarf and hobbit friends.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The next day, the day after the Festival of Starlight

Perci rolled over in the soft, luxurious bed onto her stomach and sighed, burying her head under the equally soft pillow as the first rays of sunshine began to shine over her bed. She didn’t move until she heard a knock at the door. She groaned and rolled over, sitting up in one smooth movement. She pulled on her robe and rubbed the sleep from her eyes as she walked to the door. Opening it, she instantly let go of the slight annoyance that had consumed her at being awakened, disappear. For it was Legolas!

“Good morning, love,” Legolas said, leaning down and capturing her lips in a sweet kiss that had her toes curling and her hands coming up to run through his hair and to hold his lips to her’s.

Perci smiled softly at him. “Morning.”

“What do you want to do today?”

Perci thought about it. “I want to explore the palace with my One.”

Legolas smiled down at her. “Well, then, I shall happily-”

He was cut off when an elf guard approached the two of them. “Prince Legolas, the king has requested your presence, immediately.” 

Legolas sighed, leaning his forehead against Perci’s, and closing his eyes. Why couldn’t his father let him spend some time alone with his One?!

Legolas opened his eyes and turned to nod his agreement and dismissal towards the guard. The guard bowed his head and headed back the way that he had come to inform the king that his son was on his way.

Legolas turned back to his One. Her smile was understanding. “Go. I can explore by myself and you’ll just have to join me after you are done with your father.”

“Alright, my love. I shall do as you say… Try not to get lost.” Legolas said, kissing her on her forehead and then heading towards where his father was with a grin. Perci smiled and watched him walk away. 

Now, with Legolas not in her immediate vicinity, she was able to think a little bit clearer on what she needed to do. She needed to find a way to get the dwarves out of the cells in the elven dungeon and also to find Bilbo because she was sure that he was around here somewhere. She might love Legolas, but she didn’t trust him and she also had given her word to see the dwarves to Erebor, and that was exactly what she was going to do. 

Stepping back into her room, Perci began to get dressed, pulling out an outfit from her bottomless bag. 

After dressing and putting her belt of daggers and her sword on, Perci closed her eyes and began to search for the familiar prescence of Thorin and the Company.

Finding it, deep within the palace and underground, Perci used her water travel to disappear from her room with her belongings and appearing in the cell that Thorin was in.

She opened her eyes to see that Thorin hadn’t noticed her yet. But before she could, she saw Bilbo on the other side of the cell door, unlocking Thorin’s door. 

Perci smiled faintly as he began to get flustered with the dwarves shouting in excitement. “Shh! There are guards nearby!”

Bilbo opened Thorin’s cell and Thorin stepped out, neither the hobbit nor dwarf king realizing that Perci was standing right behind Thorin, having stepped out the cell with him. 

Bilbo began to go from cell to cell, unlocking all of the dwarves, the last one being Fili. They gathered at a set of stairs that led up into the palace of the Woodelves. All of the dwarves and one hobbit had yet to notice their only female companion who was watching them all, waiting for one of them to notice her.

“Bilbo, where’s Perci?” Kili asked, causing the other dwarves to pause in their excitement of escaping.

Bilbo looked nervous. “I do not know. But I remember over hearing that Thranduil wants her and his son to be married tonight.”

Perci gave up on waiting for them to notice her. This was the first time she had heard of anything of the like.

Before the dwarves could get over their shock of Bilbo’s words, Perci growled, causing them all to look at her. “What do you mean, Thranduil wants me to get married tonight?! I did not agree to anything of the like!” 

Thorin knew that Perci was telling the truth because he knew that she would never lie about something like this, or on any matter. Bilbo shifted uncomfotably at Perci’s piercing gaze.

“Yeah, I heard that he and his son had begun to plan it this morning and were going to have the two of you wed by tonight.”

Perci didn’t let anything show on her face, but she was heartbroken. Was what Bilbo said true? Was Legolas really planning on not telling her about her own wedding that would have most likely taken place that night? Perci shook her head of those thoughts. She couldn’t afford to get overemotional about that right now. She had to get them out of here. 

She stretched her senses out and could sense a river below.

So when Kili and Dwalin began to go up the stairs, Perci stopped them.

“No, not that way! Down here! Follow me!” Perci said, beginning to race down the stairs, letting her sense for water to guide her way. She could hear the heavy footfalls of the dwarves following her, trusting her to get them out of there.

They came down into a cellar, Perci absently noticed a couple elves passed out at a table with a couple bottles of wine lying empty next to them.

Perci noticed that there were barrels stacked up on top of each other next to something that looked like a lever. She could feel the water flowing right underneath where the barrels were and knew that this was what they needed to do. 

“This way.” Bilbo said, having followed her and having seemed to have caught on to her plan. This might have been his plan to begin with before Perci had shown up, she didn’t know. 

Kili looked around and turned to glare at Perci and Bilbo. “I don’t believe it. We’re in the cellars!”

Bofur agreed, moving past. “You’re supposed to be leaving us out, not further in!”

“I know what I’m doing!” Bilbo and Perci whispered back at the dwarf, only to get a shush in their face. If they weren’t trying to break out of the palace, Perci would have laughed. It had been a long time since someone had shush’d her. Perci just rolled her eyes though. 

When the dwarves were on the other side of the barrels, facing the tops, she began her plan. “You all have to get in the barrels, quickly.” Dwalin growled and turned towards her. 

“Are you mad? They’ll find us.” Dwalin said. Perci sighed. She had had about enough of others questioning her descisions. 

“No, no. They won’t, I promise you. You must trust me.” Perci said. As the dwarves began muttering amongst themselves, Perci turned her head and met Thorin’s heavy gaze. Thorin hadn’t trusted her that much on this journey, and she had healed his wounds back when he had been injured by the White Warg. He decided that she had earned some of his trust.

“Do as she says.” Thorin whispered harshly. The mutterings between the dwarves stopped immediately and they began to grumble and help each other into the barrels. Perci was planning on staying back and pulling the lever when Bilbo began to argue with her.

“Perci, get into a barrel. I’ll pull the lever.”

“No, Bilbo. It was my idea, I’m going to do it and get the rest of you to safety. If you get caught, I don’t think I would ever be able to forgive myself.”

“Perci, you may be a queen and a champion of the Valar, but I am your friend and I am going to do this. Now get into a barrel now!” Bilbo hissed. Perci groaned, knowing that she had lost the argument because she knew that they didn’t have the time to argue. 

“Fine!” she hissed back, climbing into the closest empty barrel.

She heard Bofur ask a question. “What do we do now?”

“Hold your breath.”

“Hold my breath? What do you mean?” Bofur asked for all of the dwarves. Then there was a groan as they began to tumble down and into the water below.

Perci didn’t even bother holding her breath, she just got as relaxed as possible in her barrel and breathed normally, even when she was completely submerged underwater. It was impossible for the daughter of Poseidon to drown, afterall.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

After fighting their way through the orcs that had ambushed them on their escape from the elves, Perci allowed herself to relax slightly. She had used her powers over the water to make their barrels go faster which had used up almost all of her concentration as the battle went on around her. 

But she didn’t miss seeing the elves jumping in on the action as they battled against the orcs that had dared to strike at their own. Among them, was Legolas and seeing him fight so gracefully and with deadly precision made her heartache and proud at the same time. She also hadn’t missed his confused, betrayed stare on her when he stopped on a jagged rock after dispatching a lot of the orcs. 

After they gained a good enough distance from the orcs, thanks to Perci, she allowed the water to slow down.

“Anything behind us?” Thorin called out. 

“Not that I can see.” Balin replied.

“I won’t be able to tell until I step onto ground.” Perci called out.

Bofur popped out of his barrel spitting water. “I think we’ve outrun the orcs.”

“Not for long. We’ve lost the current.” Thorin said. 

“Hey, lass, can’t you do something to make us go faster?” Gloin asked. 

“I have been, Master Gloin. Ever since we landed in this river, I have been making us go faster. And even now I am making us go faster than what we normally would, even if we aren’t going as fast as we have been. Besides, I want to get onto solid ground and see to that wound Kili recieved.” Perci’s reply only garnered her nods from the dwarves and a groan from Kili.

“Make for the shore.” Thorin said, agreeing with Perci. 

“Aye.” was chorused from the dwarves. Perci grabbed Bilbo and helped him as she used the water to also aid the dwarves get to shore. 

“Come on, let’s go!” Dwalin said.

They got out of their barrels, some easier than others. 

Perci helped Ori out and was getting ready to help Bifur when she heard Kili groan and felt through the earth him falling to the ground. Perci just straight lifted Bifur out of his barrel and set him on the ground, before turning and rushing over to Kili. 

“Kili!” Perci said, dropping down beside him. 

Kili looked at her with a glare. “I’m fine. It’s nothing.”

Perci rolled her eyes. “Fili! Bofur! Come here and help me!”

The two dwarves came and did as they were told. Kili tried to fight them off but was too weak to do so. Perci cut off his pant leg and began to clean the wound. As she did so, she could sense an abnormality in Kili’s blood, like poison. A deadly poison that hadn’t been seen in years. Perci had just begun searching through her bag for some Athleas, or pigs foil when the Dwarf King spoke up.

“On your feet.” Thorin commanded.

“Thorin, the arrow that pierced Kili’s leg was laced with poison that could kill him. Now, unless you want to see your nephew die a painful death, where he could pass into shadow and become a wraith, his soul unable to move on, I would suggest you shut it.” Perci snapped.

The dwarves and Bilbo were shocked because they hadn’t thought that the wound was that deadly, not even Kili and he was the one that was in pain.

She finally found some but it wasn’t a whole lot. She hadn’t been expecting to run into Morgul poison on this adventure and so hadn’t packed any. She cursed.

“What? What is it?” Fili asked, panicking at the thought of losing his brother. Perci ignored him as her thoughts processed on what she needed to do. Finally she spoke before Thorin could snap at her as of now all the dwarves and the hobbit were hovering over them.

“I don’t have enough of the plant needed to draw out all of the poison, I have enough that it could last until we reach Laketown, where I am sure that might have it. Human villages, and even dwarven settlements, use the plant to feed to the pigs. Now, I’m going to need you all to be silent for a moment as I concentrate.” Perci ordered. Not wanting to argue with the female, they all fell silent and allowed her to go to work.

Perci used her knife and summoned some water to soften and grind the plant into a paste that she then applied to Kili’s wound. She hovered her hands over the wound and closed her eyes.

“Lady Estë, Lady of Healing and Rest, I call upon you to draw Morgul poisoning from one of Durin’s folk.” She also uttered some ancient greek words but none of those gathered understood, even the human man that had appeared outside their group without their notice could understand them. 

The Company of Thorin gasped when Perci’s hands began to glow and the light green paste that covered Kili’s wound started to turn black as the poison began to come out. 

The glow died off and Perci used a rock and a twig to take the paste off gently and through it onto a rock far from them. She then took out a roll of bandages and wrapped Kili’s leg.

“I want you stay off this leg as much as possible, Kili, alright?” Kili, already feeling better with some of the poison taken out of his system but still feeling week, agreed. They all startled with her next words. “Didn’t your mother ever tell you that it is rude to eavesdrop on another’s conversation, sir?”

They all turned to see a man with a drawn bow, with an arrow pointed right at the company.

The man smirked. “She did, but I was always a stubborn boy.”


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

They were all silent for a moment, none of them able to defend themselves since they all had lost their weapons, except for Perci of course who had her bag and Riptide, as well as her daggers but she sensed that the bowman meant no harm for them.

Balin must have saw something because he spoke up.

"Excuse me... but, um, you're from Laketown, if I'm not mistaken." Balin had been stepping forward while he was talking but stopped and raised his hands when the bowman swung his bow to point towards him. "That barge over there, it wouldn't be available for hire, by any chance?"

Perci sighed and spoke up before the bowman could. "Oh enough already of this."

She used the water in the air to make her disappear from where she was standing in front of Kili and surrounded by Bilbo, Thorin, and Fili, to right in front of the bowman. She knocked the bow out of his hands and knocked him onto his back, drawing Riptide and holding it level at his neck to avoid him trying to get up.

"Listen, bowman, I haven't had a very good day. My One, I just found out, was conspiring with my fantabulous future father-in-law to have me get married tonight without even asking me. And even if he is my One, what gives him the right to assume that I want to get married? And on top of that my friends and I during our little river ride have been attacked by orcs. Now, we need across this lake right now, and if you take us, and help us into Laketown, I will pay you double of what your normal price is."

The bowman stared up at her without fear, knowing that she wouldn't kill him unless she absoulutely had to. "You have yourself a deal, my lady. My name's Bard. May I know your's my lady?"

Perci smiled slightly and sheathed Ripdite, extending a hand to allow the now named Bard up onto his feet. "My name, Bard the Bowman, is Persephone Jackson. But you can call me Perci, if you would like."

Bard smiled back. "It's a pleasure to meet you. Help me load up these barrells, gentlemen, and I'll take you all across the lake."

>linebreak<

The barge pushed through the ice covering the cold lake, several of them shivering as they had refused to allow Perci to use her power to take the water from their clothes and hair. Bilbo hadn't however and was currently cuddled underneath a thick fur blanket next to Ori and Kili whom Perci had also given blankets to. The three of them, Bard, and Percy were the only ones that weren't shivering and freezing to death.

Perci stood beside Bard as they talked quietly, mostly Bard was as he was telling Percy about Laketown and his children. The dwarves and hobbit couldn't help but listen in as Bard prompted Perci to describe her home.

"Well, where I live, is on the open waters of the ocean. The only thing connecting the island to land is a long bridge that is guarded by large serpintine like beasts and statues of immense height and almost unbeatable strength. And not only that, but to get to the island of my home, you must first travel through a cave, and to reach the cave you have to travel through an immense forest. And my island hosts several creatures that people have most likely never seen before."

Bilbo's curiousity was pricked. "Like what?" he asked, not looking the least apologetic when Perci shot him a look.

"Well, you already saw just a few of my pegasus - think horses with wings, Bard - but they were just four of many pegasus that reside on my island. And then there are the unicorns, horses with magical horns able to heal anything they will it to heal. It is said that if someone were to slay a unicorn, the person would live a cursed life and afterlife, becoming no more then a shade, a wraith of themselves. They are also some of the fastest animals to ever roam on land, yet they refuse to leave the island, as Middle Earth is encroached with darkness. Then the last of my magical species of horses, are the most deadly. For they eat flesh instead of grass, and none may see them, unless they have seen death."

As everyone looked at her in horror, she frowned at them. "What? They help keep the rodent population down in the pastures and forests, while the lions keep them out of the palace."

No one spoke as they thought over what Perci said but their conversation cut short when Bofur, whom was sitting at the front of the barge, cried out: "Watch out!"

"What are you trying to do, drown us?" Thorin growled.

Perci rolled her eyes and plopped down to sit by Bilbo.

"I was born and bred on these waters, Master Dwarf. If I wanted to drown you, I would not do it here."

"Oh, I've had enough of this lippy lakeman." Dwalin grumbled, flinching slightly when Perci glared at him with her sea-green eyes but continued. "I say we throw him over the side and be done with it."

"Oh, Bard, his name's Bard." Perci said, coming over to join them with Bilbo following, Ori and Kili too warm and sleepy to move.

"How do you know?" Bofur asked. Perci rolled her eyes.

"Honestly, did none of you notice when I had a sword to his throat earlier? We had like a two minute conversation in which we introduced ourselves."

"I don't care what he calls himself. I don't like him." Dwalin grumbled.

"We do not have to like him. We simply have to pay him." Balin said. "Come on now, lads. Perci has paid us most of what we need but she isn't footing this whole venture of ours when it isn't her quest. Turn out your pockets."

The dwarves began to grumble.

"How do we know he won't betray us?" Thorin asked.

Perci sighed and turned to look out the water. "Because I sensed that he was a good man, Throin. The ground, the earth that you dwarves love to hide in, gives me the ability to sense anyone in my surrounding area and if the person is a threat or not. As for Bard, do you really think that I would have let him even near us if I sensed he had bad intentions towards us?"

There was silence before Thorin agreed with her statement. For once, he was glad that the royal was in the company as she had helped them several times, even saving his life and saving Kili's somewhat as Kili still needed to be healed all of the way.

"We're ten coins short." Balin said after counting over how much they had. Thorin sighed and crossed his arms.

"Gloin." Thorin said, causing the red headed dwarf to look at him. "Come on. Give us what you have."

"Don't look to me. I have been bled dry by this venture. And what have I seen for my investment?" Gloin protested. "Naught but misery and grief and—" Gloin cut himself off as none of the company was listening as they were all standing up and looking beyond. There was a break in the thick fog around them, letting slight sunbeams through and illumating a large mountain the distance, the same one they had seen from the giant rock the Great Eagles had set them upon a week and a half earlier.

"Bless my beard." Gloin whispered. Suddenly there was a jingling of coins as Gloin took out his coin purse. "Take it. Take all of it."

Percy suddenly gasped as she felt a dark prescence wash over her, causing her to whirl around and stare into the distance, the same way in which she knew Dol Godur and Gandalf lay.

"Gandalf!" she exclaimed as she could feel his pain and the darkness surrounding him. The dwarves, hobbit, and human watched as she whistled loudly. There was a few seconds of silence but then a steady beat of wings was heard and out of the fog came a Great Eagle. "Great Eagle, Mithrandir is in need of our help!" she turned to Thorin and the company who were about to watch their other powerful companion disappear on them. "Gandalf is in grave danger, I must go to his aid. Be careful, my friends, and do try not to enter the mountian without me. Oin, when you reach Laketown, have Bard get you kingsfoil and make a poltice out of it and put it on Kili's wound. Goodbye, my friends. Be safe."

And with that, Perci jumped into the lake, going deep within before using it to propel her out and into the air in order for the Great Eagle to swoop under her and catch her on his back. Then they were flying towards the dark fortress, where hopefully Gandalf would be able to hold on for a moment longer.

Hold on, Gandalf, my friend. I'm coming for you.

THIS FANFIC IS NOW COMPLETE!


	9. New Story!

The long awaited sequel to Champion of the Sea and Lady of the Sea now has a description up! Check it out! Titled: Queen of the Sea


End file.
